Kiva's First Keyblade Unlocked (Epilogue)
Returned to the remodeled house, which has been sold recently, Reia and Kiva landed on the ground. Reia: Is there anywhere else you want to stay, besides the Central Park Zoo? Kiva: I...don't know. Reia: Don't worry about it too much. - Kiva nodded when Reia looked on her right and see a new family living in the house the two looked at before. Kiva: Gosh... My old home has been sold. Reia: While we are out, yeah. - Fully confident, Kiva knew what her own future should be. Reia: I guess I can't talk your way out of this one, huh? Kiva: No. But...I know what I want now. I think I want to broaden my horizons. Reia: I...should've told you this, but your heart doesn't have to be a prison. Skipper and the crew are good company, but there are many more opportunities out there. Kiva: I know, Reia. My parents wanted me to be a Keyblade Master and that's what I'm going to do. But...can we stop by the Central Park Zoo first, please? I want to see Skipper one last time before my trip. Reia: ...Understood. - Reia dropped by the zoo for a few minutes, just for Kiva to say goodbye to Skipper. Reia used a summon charm to summon one of the Autobots for pick-up and the Autobot revealed to be Arcee, in vehicle form. Arcee: Wait... Did you summon me? Reia: Yeah. It's complicated. I need a favor from you. See that kid by the penguins? Arcee: Yeah? Reia: I need you and the Autobots to look after her and train her to be a Keyblade wielder. Arcee: Keyblade wielder? Her? What's her name? Reia: Kiva. Arcee: I understand. I suppose one person can't hurt. Reia: Thanks, Arcee. Arcee: She's a bit young to ride a motorcycle. Do you mind I bring Bulkhead for the ride? Reia: That'll be wise. ...Look after her, promise me. Arcee: I promise, by Primus. ...I..didn't catch your name. Reia: ...It's not important. Arcee: Come on, try me. Reia: ...Reia. Don't mention my name to her team members, if she returns. Arcee: I understand. Thank you, Arcee. - Arcee brings Bulkhead, in vehicle form, when Kiva returned. Kiva: Oh! Is that ride for me? Reia: Yeah. I had some folks in town who owe me a favor. They'll take you to your new place for work, then to a new home afterwards. Kiva: Wow... Thanks. - Reia packed Kiva's suitcase in the trunk, but before Kiva can get in the car, she lured Reia down to her height and embraced her one more time. Kiva: Reia... Will I see you again? Reia: You can, depending on the journey you are going to take. Kiva: Do you think I can? - Reia pointed at Kiva's heart. Reia: May your heart be your guiding key. Kiva: (May my heart be my guiding key...) I will. - Kiva got inside the car and the three drove off, leaving Reia all alone. Reia: (Her own destiny has been settled from here. Funny... I forgot to tell her I love her. But, she'll understand it someday.) - Reia first returned to the Land of Departure and returned Aqua's Keyblade to her. Next, she returned to present day and rest in Chira Island, just a few miles away from Rio, to see the sunset, when Kiva showed up. Kiva: So, that's where you are. Mind if I sit? Reia: Not at all. - Kiva sits down next to Reia, watching the sunset together. Kiva: Are you done with the errands? Reia: Yeah. I'm done. Is everything set for Noctis' arrival? Kiva: Yep. Everything's all set up and Ratchet's calling the meeting for tomorrow, just to give Noctis a proper welcome. Reia: Good. Kiva: Maybe we should go back to the starship... Reia: And miss the sunset? Kiva: That's not what I meant.. To be honest, without your help... - Kiva summoned her Keyblade as a demonstration. Kiva: ...I wouldn't become a Keyblade Master at all. Reia: Keep believing in faith, sis. It definitely got you this far, so why stop here? Kiva: Don't worry, sis. I'll keep believing. And yeah, it did. But, I'm not gonna stop until I never see Bowser again. Reia: (In the present, at least.) ...This sunset. It's beautiful, ain't it? Kiva: Yeah... - The two watched over the sunset as the night sky begin to show from above and the end credits roll. Category:Scenes - Specials